Always Hiring
}} "Durkon" comes into his own as a vampire. Cast * Durkon Thundershield (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * Nale ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" (as Durkon) ▶ * Zz'dtri ◀ ▶ * Qarr ◀ ▶ Transcript Nale wipes some sweat off his brow. Qarr: What the Hell just happened?!? Nale: Heh. Just a little something we've had in our back pocket. Now seemed like the best time. Zz'dtri: Worked well. Qarr: You're big with the understatement thing, huh? Nale: Killing my brother and Greenhilt will be sweet, but they weren't the real threat here. Nale: At worst, they'll throw us in prison somewhere again. With Malack, it was always kill or be killed. Nale: I chose the former. Nale walks over to "Durkon". Nale: As for you— Nale: You're free. Nale: With Malack's destruction, you're no longer his "thrall." Nale: You're a 100% free-willed vampire cleric. You can go wherever you want. Nale: But if I may make a suggestion? Nale: The Linear Guild would be honored to have someone of your obvious unholy power fighting with us. Nale: We can help you get through this transitional period. Nale: Hell, you're even your own evil opposite—for whatever that's worth anymore. Nale: I'm sure you're eager to taste the blood of your former friends. Maybe make a few thralls of your own. Nale: We can help with that. Zz'dtri: Pay's good. Nale: So think about it. You're not the same old Durkon. Nale: Why not make the most of it? "Durkon" stands silently for a moment. "Durkon": Aye... mebbe I haf changed. "Durkon" smacks Nale and Zz'dtri with Malack's staff "Durkon": But tha two o' ye're still the same old dicks! Trivia * With the death of Malack, Durkon becomes free of his thraldom, and his body is taken over by a malevolent vampire spirit distinct from his own. As such, this is the first appearance of the character who thus far is known as "Durkon" in possession of Durkon's body. "Durkon" is also known as the High Priest of Hel, but since he does not always hold that title, this name has been chosen for the character. The distinction between the characters of Durkon Thundershield and "Durkon" is made more clear in #947. Since the vampire spirit occupies Durkon's body but controls his speech and actions, appearances of the vampire Durkon count as an appearance of both characters, unless he does not speak, in which case it is only an appearance of the real Durkon (in fact, his corpse). Note that with the beginning of "Durkon"'s control of the body, the Scottish accent has returned. ** note: the decision of when to count "Durkon" and when to count the real Durkon Thundershield as part of the cast of a strip is somewhat awkward. The decision was made to have this wiki conform with the conventions of the [ Number of Character Appearances thread on GiantITP.com. For consistency that thread also tracks appearances of Malack as a vampire and as the corpse of the Lizardfolk shaman who lived centuries ago. This wiki does not track such a character for the sake of clarity over confusion to readers not interested in this sort of trivia. However, as will become clear, the distinction between Durkon and "Durkon" is unavoidable.] * The title "Always Hiring" can refer both to the Linear Guild specifically (as they consistently lose members) and the side of evil in general. Xykon previously espoused evil's eternal hunt for talent in Hell of a Job. External Links * 907}} View the comic * 295787}} View the discussion thread Category:Tarquin's Breakdown